Albatross Overdrive
Albatross Overdrive are a heavy rock band formed in early 2005 with a DIY philosophy, working hard yet naturally to write songs to accompany influences ranging from bands like UFO, Mountain, Black Sabbath, and Iron Maiden, to Clutch, QOTSA and Soundgarden. History Originally called Albatross and formed in 2004, Albatross Overdrive's nucleus was made up of Rodney Peralta on drums, Dan Silva on vocals, Davey Obade on bass, James Demetra on guitar. The band hit the local bar and club scene hard right out of the gates in both LA and OC and in 2007 recorded a 5 song demo at GriffDog records in Huntington Beach with engineer Derek Phillips, loosely titled, "Songs for the Road." Both Demetra and Wolf departed from the band shortly after. Guitarist Andy Robinson joined Albatross Overdrive in early 2008. As the band started to settle into their sound, their live shows seemed to prove what they were capable of and what they had to offer. With a growing fan base, local shows were packed! They played with bands such as Sasquatch, Anglo Jackson, Leatherwolf, The Amplifiers, Steel Panther aka Metal Skool, Sky Wreck, and Metalachi at venues House of Blues, Fitzgerald's, The Key Club, Blue Cafe, and Gallagher's. During their live performances and between studio practices, the sound of Albatross Overdrive had reached a new level. In 2009 the band wrote and recorded their first self-titled album at GriffDog records in Huntington Beach with engineer Derek Phillips, which was released in 2010. Andy Robinson left the band in 2010 shortly before the release date. Guitarist Andrew Luddy joined Albatross Overdrive in 2010. From there, the band has had quite a few lineup changes. Dan Silva left the band in 2013. Art Campos took over vocals in 2014. Also in 2014, Derek Phillips joined to band on rhythm guitar. Davey Obade officially left the band in 2016 which left an opening for bassist Mark Abshire whose past projects include Fu Manchu and Nebula. Managing this 5 piece is Vanessa K. of Kaylor Industries. Still staying the course, live shows still continued to include The Air Conditioned Lounge and The Federal Underground in which they were an opener for bands such as Pennywise, Radio Moscow, and Mike Watt to name a few. Most recently Albatross Overdrive opened up for Nebula at Alex's. After Mark joined up they did a short run out to Arizona to play the Red Rock Sedona hemp festival and various spots along the way to test the waters. Staying with the DIY style the band recorded and released their second record Keep It Running in 2016 and did a small California tour with Ruben Romano's FREEKS. AOD also released their first music videos for the singles Earth Mother and Fire Dancer featuring the exciting aspects of their live performances. 7-4-2019 Albatross Overdrive released their 3rd LP ASCENDANT on 12 inch Vinyl with cd and digital download to follow. The band is doing west coast shows to support the release. New music video planned for the single On the Ledge later 2019. September 3rd the boys preformed live on KX 93.5 FM radio and did an interview with Ed Steinfeld. The good reviews from around the world have coming in weekly, Albatross Overdrive fans will be happy to know that the band is 8 songs deep into the next Full Length record wich they hope to start recording early 2020. Discography * Albatross Overdrive (2010) * Keep It Running (2016) * Ascendant (2019) Members Current *Rodney Peralta - Drums (2005 - Present) *Andrew Luddy - Lead Guitar (2010 - Present) *Derek W. Phillips - Rhythm Guitar (2014 - Present) *Mark Abshire - Bass (2017- Present) *Art Campos - Vocals (2014 - Present) Former *Dan Silva - Vocals (2004 - 2013) *Andy Robinson - Guitars (2008 - 2010) *James Demetra - Rhythm/Lead Guitar (2004 - 2007) *Marcus Wolf - Rhythm Guitar (2005 - 2007) *Davey Obade - Bass (2005 - 2016) External Links *Facebook *MySpace *Heavy Planet Review References Category:Band Category:Huntington Beach Category:California Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Los Angeles